


Jeongin, Jisung and the tales of coming out

by hyuckiextension (sturmwind)



Series: Jisung and Jeongin really just want to spent peaceful time together [1]
Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Background Relationships, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Idiots in Love, M/M, Supportive Members, Team as Family, i tried to mention everyone but theres so many, others are there just not mentioned, supportive hyungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturmwind/pseuds/hyuckiextension
Summary: After dating for almost a year Jeongin and Jisung finally decide to come out to their members.





	1. Jeongin

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and i suck at grammar so please be generous. After reading @JiminWreckedSugaBias Maknae line series Jeongin and Jisung grew on me and for the lack of fics in that tag i decided to contribute to it. I might turn this into a series but we'll see.

Looking back both Jeongin and Jisung figured out that they had been worried for nothing, the only thing they should have prepared themselves for would be their hyungs being puzzled by the fact that their dear maknaes were growing up. But as both tend to overthink everything, it shouldn’t be a surprise that they were worried about their members reactions. 

They often talked about their members and Jisung and Jeongin knew that they would be open, considering the relationships existing within their groups. Still, they were hesitant. Both presented the role of the youngest in their respective groups and that position usually came with the extra of being babied by older members. As for now Jisung had twenty hyungs who were all protective over their youngest. Jeongin, despite having only eight hyungs knew how fiercely protective they became over him, or more certain, all their members. 

They were worried how the older members would take the news of their relationship and therefore decided to keep it to themselves. Taking in the fact that both of them were Idols with a rather tight schedules and them sharing dorms with their members, the two of them had rather little time to meet up and be together physically. Thanks to modern technique and both of them being allowed to use their cell phones they spent most of their time texting or facetiming with hushed voices. 

After almost a year of dating, they decided to reveal their relationship to their members, kind of a big step for both of them as neither of their groups really knew about their sexualities and they kept everything strictly between the two of them.  
All those wishes of being able to spend time together in their respective dorms and not having to hide it from the other members led to a now very fidgety Jeongin who worried about their “weekly quality time” as Chan liked to call it.

With a last look at his phone to read the messages of encouragement his boyfriend had sent him just a second ago, Jeongin slowly got up and left his shared room to head to the living room where Felix, Hyunjin and Minho were already cuddling on the couch while Chan and Jisung were busy preparing some snacks in their kitchen. Seungmin, Changbin and Woojin still had to come to the living room but Jeongin was certainly sure they would show up soon. None of them wanted to miss their group bondings duo to Chan insisting to have every member present except they had a reasonable excuse and seen as time together without any staff or any of their idol responsibilities was always nice, everybody tried to be present to all their little get togethers. 

Jeongin let himself down onto the ground with a little sight, normally he would go and help prepare their leader snacks or cuddle with the members already present on the couch, but today he was really nervous and just wanted to be left alone while he overthought his words for the 1000th time. Even though he felt extremely nervous, Jeongin was determined to tell them today. A couple of minutes later, everyone finally found their way into the living room and got seated. As usual they started with a round of everybody telling the others about their week and while the others were talking Jeongin still thought about how to tell them. While thinking, he seemed to have spaced out a little what lead to Woojin, who sat besides the maknaes, having to shake him to get his attention. Now that his attention was brought back into the room, he noticed his hyungs looking at him worried, they seemed to have realized that he was distracted and the fact that their maknae looked startled and took some time to finally raise his voice did not help them to erase their worries. 

Jeongin slowly looked up and made eye contact with Chan before going back to starring at the wooden floor he was seated on. “I kind of have to tell you something I wanted to tell you for a long time”, Jeongin mumbled with a small voice. He wanted to go on but somehow couldn’t form a coherent sentence until Woojin raised his voice and reassuringly rubbed the maknaes back, “Innie, you know you can tell us everything right?” With a small smile he lifted his head and looked at his oldest hyung while slowly nodding. “I have a boyfriend”, and there it was out but before Jeongin could start to regret everything a small noise could be heard from Changbin on his other side, “Awww our maknae is finally growing up”, and felt him pinch his cheek. 

With new confidence Jeongin finally dared to look up to meet eyes with the rest of his members only to realize they had been watching him with fond eyes the whole time. With a small chuckle Minho dared to ask the question they all burned to know, “So baby tell us, who are you dating?” Jeongin blushed a little and looked at his fidgeting hands again before answering “Jisung”, in a small voice. With those words he suddenly had both Jisung and Minho looking at him dumbfounded until Jeongin started laughing and reassured them he did not mean their Jisung. “You are not the only Jisung existing in this world hyung, I mean NCTs Jisung” and with that he started to blush even more. 

Woojin pulled their youngest into his side to hug him while Felix and Hyunjin were busy cooing over the younger boy. Seungmin looked fondly at the maknae until his face started to scrunch in curiosity, “Innie what did you mean by wanting to tell us a long time?” Jeongin turned even redder while answering the older boy, “We met at an award show and exchanged kakao talk where we got to know each other a little better…that was last year in may.” “Wait you’re telling us this has been going on for almost a year now and you never bothered to tell us?”, Hyunjin looked at the youngest with a small pout. Chan sweped the maknae up in his arms and placed him on his lap where he looked at him serious, “Innie you can tell us everything and we will always be there for you and even though it took a little longer, thank you for telling us.” And with that he pulled the smaller one into his chest who smiled slightly and thought to himself that it wasn’t that bad to tell them. It wasn’t bad at all and he felt happy to finally be able to open up to them about his relationship.

After being released from his leaders arms the youngest quickly took out his phone to reassure his boyfriend that everything went well and encouraged the younger that his coming out would go fine and if it didn’t he’d always be able to stay at his dorm, before putting down his phone and enjoying the time with his hyungs.


	2. Jisung

While Jisung was happy about Jeongins successful coming out, he also was distressed. He really wanted to come out to his members too and be able to have his boyfriend over at their dorm but there was this stupid voice in the back of his head telling him that something would happen when he told them. That something would change or that they wouldn’t accept their relationship.

 Technically he knew they would be supportive of him with all the relationships within the group present. Nobody had said anything when Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun and Donghyuck had told them that they were dating. Nobody said anything when Johnny and Ten were found making out in their practice room (except for Taeyong who told them to keep it PG while the others are around) or when Hyuck had a they day.

But his stupid mind couldn’t stop telling him that them being supportive of the others didn’t mean they would be supportive of him aswell. Jeongin tried his best to distract his boyfriend from those thoughts and made sure the younger didn’t feel pressured to come out to his members just because he did. And even though Jisung knew he meant it; he couldn’t help but feel bad about not being able to take his boyfriend to his dorm.

After a few weeks of contemplating he finally decided to tell them but suddenly was faced with a new problem. Jisung really wanted to tell all his hyungs at once, to not have some of them feel left out, but 127 were on their tour in America and Way was promoting their new album in china. Out of ideas in terms of what to do about it he decided to ask his boyfriend for advice. Jeongin, ever so helpful, told him to just ask their manager or his hyungs about when everybody would be back in Korea and free.

After a bit of back and forth between the two of them, Jisung went to go find one of their managers and ask them about it. When finally finding one of them and discussing with him why Jisung could not tell him the reason why he wanted to know, the manager finally gave in and figured it out.

Afterwards he immediately told Jeongin about the date and apologized in advance for the next three weeks of him being nervous and venting to his boyfriend. And after Jeongin reassuring him thrice that it was alright, that he was happy that Jisung would share his thought and worries with him and that he already expected it, could Jisung finally calm down.

Three weeks later he was in the same situation that Jeongin was in, except he still had to get all his members into one room to tell them. After thinking about it for a while he just settled for sending a message of “hyungs I have to talk to you” to their ot21 groupchat.

With receiving some messages of “is everything alright Jisungie?” and “what happened” he told them that he wanted to talk to them in person and would like for all of them to meet up at 127s  living room as it was the biggest private place he could think of. After a row of okays and be there in 10s he took a last time to catch himself and think about what he was about to tell them. Of course, he also messaged Jeongin that he was about to do it, who responded immediately and wished him good luck and told him that everything would be fine.

A few minutes later, Jisung stood in front of the hyungs dorm and felt anxiety rise inside of him but pushed through it and opened the door. When entering the living room, he immediately noticed almost all their eyes on him and quickly swept the room with his eyes to notice that almost all his members were already present. With a deep breath he sat himself down on one of the couches in between Taeyong and Chenle and just waited for the rest to arrive.

After some time and with everyone present, Taeyong started to speak next to him. “Jisungie whatever you want to tell us, we wont judge you, you know that, right?” With a small nod, looked Jisung at his leader and after a few minutes of silence he managed to talk. “You all know Jeongin right?” with some confused looks on the faces of his members and some of them shaking their heads he explained further, “I.N., the Stray Kids maknae.”, and got mostly confirming nods.

 “Well, we might be dating. “, and with that the dam was broken and Jisung started to ramble.

 “You know not just might but we are actually dating and I really wanted to tell you guys because you are like my family and I want him to be able to come over and meet you guys or not if you don’t want to but I really would love that and I hope you are not mad at me for not telling you earlier because I really wanted you to know and be able to talk to him when we meet backstage and stuff and he is really nice, of course he is, so I hope you all like him because he is really important to me an-“, with that he was cut off by Jaemin who sat down in front of him and grabbed his hands to get his attention.

 “Sungie, Sungie you are fine baby just breath. Look I think I can tell you that all of us love and support you and if he makes you happy that is great.” With that Jisung looked up from his hands and around the room just to meet eyes with Johnny who looked at him with a smile while cuddling with Ten who sat next to him and looked around further to see his members looking at him fondly.

 Jisung broke out in a smile as Taeyong pulled him on his lap while Chenle went on and cuddled himself into his side. “Baby thank you for telling us I am so proud of you”, his leader said while tightening his hold.

From across the room Kun perked up, “Sungie we’d all really like to meet that boyfriend of yours, if you want to tell us, how long have you been dating?” Jisung blushed a little, “Almost a year Kun-hyung.” With that he got a few confused huffs and Renjun gasping. “How did you even manage to keep it a secret, we all know privacy is almost non existing in this group. I mean everyone almost immediately knew when Jeno, Nana, Hyuckie and I started dating.” Chenle began laughing next to him, “You know hyung, you were extremely obvious right? Also, if Sungie doesn’t want you to know something I sure as hell help him keep it from you.” With that Jisung looked at his best friend in confusion. Chenle looked amused, “You really thought you could keep that a secret from me? I knew since the beginning.” And Jisung just let out a huff and let go of it.

After a while the conversation started to shift from the maknaes relationship to some lively storytelling by Mark, Lucas and Yangyang about the America tour and their china visit.

Jisung began to squirm in Taeyongs arms and the older chuckled at him, “Wanna text your boyfriend how it went?” “Yes hyung”, answered Jisung with a small voice and took his phone out of his pocket when Taeyong loosened his arms around the maknae. The younger contemplated getting up and leaving the room to text but ultimately decided to stay where he was. He was comfortable and his hyung didn’t have him on his lap often anymore lately, so he wanted to stay there and absorb his leaders comfort as long as possible because even though he started getting older he still enjoyed his members snuggles.

He quickly texted Jeongin that everything went well and that his hyungs would love to meet him thought Jisung still had to think about that as his members were “lousy as hell” and “would probably try to do something to you”. Taeyong just laughed and ruffled the youngers hair as he got a glance on their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when i reject my german homework. Well i hope y'all like it and are satisfied with this. If you have anything you want me to write about with sungin (is that the right name?) just comment and i'll probably make this into a series. Now i gotta go and read a script about some insane physicists and dead nurses. Wish me luck cuz i forgot how to german and am lost.


End file.
